This invention relates to tetrahydrofuran antifungals, (2R-cis)-4-[4-[4-[4-[[(5-(2,4-dihalophenyl)-tetrahydro-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol -1-ylmethyl)-tetrahydrofuran-3-yl]methoxy]phenyl]-2,4-dihydro-2-[mono- or dihydroxy-substituted (C.sub.3 -C.sub.8) alkyl]-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one substituted antifungals, esters, ethers and salts thereof, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and methods of treating and/or preventing antifungal infections in hosts, including warm-blooded animals, especially humans with such tetrahydrofuran antifungals.
International Publication Number WO 89/04829, published 1 Jun. 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,676 (A. K. Saksena et al.) discloses (+) cis and (+) (trans antifungal compounds represented by the formula ##STR2## wherein X.dbd.F, Cl; Z=loweralkyl, (C.sub.2 -C.sub.8) alkanoyl or phenyl substituted by 2-loweralkyl-3-oxo-1,2,4-triazol-4-yl, e.g., (+)-cis and (+)-trans-1-[4-[[2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-2-[(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)methyl]t etrahydro-4-furanyl]methoxy]phenyl]-4-(1-methylethyl)piperazine. However, WO 89/04829 does not disclose the compounds of this invention.
Commonly-owned European Patent Publication No. 05399381, published 5 May 1993 discloses, for example, [(5R)-cis-4-[4-[4-[4-[[5-(2,4-dihalophenyl)-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl )tetrahydrofuran-3-7yl]methoxy]phenyl]-1-piperazinyl]pheynyl)-2,4-dihydro-2 -(C.sub.1 -C.sub.10)alkyl)]-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one antifungals but does not disclose the compounds of this invention.
Janssen U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,111 discloses, for example, (+)cis-4-[4-[4-[4-[[2-2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)- 1,3-dioxolan-4-yl]methoxy]phenyl]-1-piperazinyl]-2,4dihydro-2-(2-hydroxy-1- methylpropyl)-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one useful as an antimicrobial agent and having increased solubility, but does not disclose the compounds of this invention.
There is a need for broad-spectrum antifungal agents having increased solubility and having favorable activity profile for treating systemic fungal infections, especially Aspergillus, Candida, Cyrptococcus and opportunistic infections.